


pinball wizard

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer drags Castiel to meet his sister, but the meeting doesn't go according to plan. After a few drinks, Castiel takes Lucifer to a closed arcade, where they have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinball wizard

"Come on, Cas," Lucifer sighed as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer, "just go with me, and I swear I'll make it up to you." He pressed his lips to the younger man's neck, kissing it lightly as he purred against it. Lucifer could feel Castiel relaxing against him and he smiled, nipping the base of his neck gently before pulling away. His hands gripped Castiel's hips tightly as Lucifer kissed along the back of his neck, breathing softly against his skin. "Please, Castiel; this is important, and I want you there with me.."

"Fine, fine! Just—can you please stop breathing against my neck? You know it turns me on, and I'd rather not go out in public sporting a hard-on." Castiel nearly growled the words out, but he didn't pull away from Lucifer, despite his protests. Instead, the younger man leaned his head back against Lucifer's shoulder and sighed contently, closing his eyes. "It'll be quick, right? In an out, nothing more?" His voice was slightly annoyed, but it didn't match Castiel's feelings; he didn't mind meeting any of Lucifer's family, but he didn't understand why it had to be so last minute.

"Promise, Cassie," Lucifer whispered as he leaned in and lapped his tongue against Castiel's Adam's apple, listening to him moan. "We'll grab a quick drink and I'll congratulate her on…. whatever it was I'm supposed to be excited about, and then we'll come home. Okay?" He lifted his head and brushed his lips along the younger man's jaw, sliding his hands across his lower stomach. Lucifer knew that what he was doing turned Castiel on, and he dipped his hand lower, slipping his fingertips underneath the waistband of Castiel's slacks.

"You want to go see your sister, or do you want to stand here and tease the hell out of me, Luce?" Castiel moaned the last few words out as he bucked his hips forward, keening in the back of his throat. He could feel Lucifer chuckling against his jaw, and felt his hot breath falling against his skin, making him moan louder. "I don't want to go see my sister, but I have to… I'd rather stay here and fuck you." Lucifer purred the words against Castiel's jaw before biting it again and dropping his arms and pulling away.

"But we can always fuck when we come home. The moment we walk through that door," he tipped his head toward the door of their apartment, "your ass is mine." Lucifer chuckled as he turned away from Castiel and walked into their bedroom. The moment he stepped through the door, he could hear Castiel groan and curse to himself. He chuckled and slipped his t-shirt and jeans off, replacing them with a pair of black slacks and a black long sleeve button up shirt. When Lucifer turned, he saw Castiel standing in the doorway, his face flushed and his arms crossing over his chest.

"What?" Lucifer tried to keep a straight face as he tucked the end of his shirt into his pants, before straightening his collar. He watched the colour in Castiel's face grow darker and he let a chuckle escape, before walking forward, placing his hands on either of Castiel's hips. "Are you upset because I got you hard and walked away? Cause, if you want, I cangive you a blowjob at the party…" Lucifer licked his lips slowly, and looked at Castiel through his eyelashes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Just let me get dressed and get rid of this," Castiel nodded pointedly toward the front of his slacks, "and we'll leave, okay?" He pulled away from Lucifer's grip and walked around him, heading toward the bathroom. Snorting, Lucifer walked out and back into the living room, falling down on the couch as he waited for Castiel. He could hear faint noises coming from their bedroom and he grinned, grabbing a magazine.

While Lucifer sat in the living room, Castiel pulled off his clothes and threw them carelessly to the floor. Once he was just in his boxers, he palmed himself through them, gripping the edge of the sink and panting heavily. He moved his hips forward until his cock was throbbing and he reached inside his boxers, gripping the base of his shaft. Within seconds, Castiel was stroking himself and moaning, leaning further over the sink as he jerked his hips forward. Biting his bottom lip, Castiel gripped his cock tighter and stroked himself faster than before, feeling his legs tremble under his weight.

As his hand moved up and down his cock, Castiel could only think of one thing, and that was having Lucifer on his knees in front of him. He thought about this cock disappearing between Lucifer's lips, feeling his warm, wet mouth close around it. Castiel imagined holding him in place while he thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Lucifer's mouth and making him gag. The thoughts pushed Castiel to stroke himself harder; his arms shaking and his knees wobbling, threatening to give out on him. He sucked in a deep breath and fucked his fist, imaging it was Lucifer's mouth instead, and he came, moaning loudly and panting.

Breathing hard, Castiel stepped out of his boxers and cleaned his cock up before piling his clothes together and tossing them into the hamper. He walked into the bedroom on shaky legs and gripped the wall beside the closet. When he was a bit more stable on his feet, Castiel opened the closet door and grabbed a dress shirt, and another pair of slacks. He turned and laid his clothes on the bed before walking to the dresser, opening the top drawer to grab another pair of boxers.

Moments later, Castiel was fully dressed, and walking better as he came out of the bedroom, straightening his collar. Lucifer turned his head when he heard Castiel's footsteps and he smiled, whistling under his breath. He stood and stepped closer to Castiel, placing one hand on his hip, while the other lifted to cup the younger man's jaw.

"You look fantastic, Cas. Anna will love you as much as I do, if not more." He winked and leaned in, kissing Castiel's lips softly, and briefly, before the younger man pulled away. Clearing his throat, Castiel pulled away from Lucifer and walked toward the door, grabbing his keys and a jacket from the chair sitting next to the door.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." He looked up at Lucifer and smiled, seeing his dejected expression, before shrugging into his coat. Nodding, Lucifer walked toward the door and grabbed his own jacket before slipping into it. They walked through the door, and Lucifer turned to lock it, before offering his hand to Castiel. With their fingers laced, Castiel and Lucifer walked down the hall quietly, until they got to the elevator and Lucifer turned, smiling.

"What were you doing in there? Sounded like you were enjoying yourself." He winked at Castiel and nudged his shoulder, the grin on his face spreading. Castiel turned and looked at Lucifer, feeling his cheeks burn, as well as his ears. He cleared his throat and shook his head, giving Lucifer's hand a squeeze. "I was dealing with the problem that yougave me."

The two of them laughed as the elevator doors opened, and Lucifer pulled Castiel inside, wrapping him up in his arms. The moment the doors closed again, he leaned down and kissed Castiel softly as he reached out, pressing the lobby button. Chuckling, Castiel nipped Lucifer's lips and wrapped his own arms around the older man, sighing contently. Tilting his head to the side, Lucifer smiled at Castiel and lifted a hand, brushing it along his jaw slowly. The younger man shivered at the touch and closed his eyes, listening to the elevator ping as they went lower and lower.

"Does she know about me—about us?" Castiel leaned into Lucifer's hand and nuzzled his jaw against his fingers, smiling softly when he heard the older man sigh. He felt those fingers wrap around the back of his neck, and soon Castiel was pulled in for a kiss, his lips crashing against Lucifer's roughly. Moaning at the urgency of Lucifer's kiss, Castiel pulled away and licked his lips slowly. "I'll take that as a no, she doesn't know that we're dating.." He licked his bottom lip and bit it gently, releasing it as slowly as possible as he watched Lucifer turn his attention away.

"I'll tell her the second we see her, okay? I promise, Cas.. I wanted to tell her, but she's got a life, and I have work, and you.." Lucifer smiled sheepishly and turned his attention back to Castiel just as the elevator stopped. "But for now, we won't worry about what she does, or does not, know, okay? We'll go, I'll tell her, she'll be happy and we'll get smashed; it'll be fun."

Lucifer pulled Castiel out of the elevator by his hand and dragged him down the corridor, toward the front doors. The moment they stepped out into the chilly Chicago air, Castiel shivered and pulled his hand away from Lucifer's for a moment, buttoning his jacket. Once the top button was done, he slipped his hand back into Lucifer's and allowed himself to be pulled to the edge of the curb. Breathing deeply, Castiel looked around at all the lights, and watched the puffs of air emerge from him his mouth.

He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to Lucifer when a cab pulled up, and the door was opened for him. Nodding to his partner, Castiel climbed into the backseat and slid across the leather, until he was on the other end of the seat. He watched Lucifer slide in beside him, and barely listened to his voice as he gave the driver directions to his sister's party. When Lucifer was done talking, he leaned against Castiel, and the younger man felt his lips twitch into a smile. He might have been slightly angry that Lucifer hadn't told his sister about them, but the weather make him smile, along with the fact that they were going out.

"We'll be there in about five or ten minutes, depending on traffic," Lucifer grumbled as he took Castiel's hand and laced their fingers together, leaning back against the seat. Castiel nodded, more so to himself, and looked out the window, watching as cars passed, and people walked on the sidewalk. He was only half listening to what Lucifer was saying, and paid even less attention to the questions the cab driver was asking.

Before long, the car was slowing to a stop, and Castiel was surprised that he'd managed to zone out during the entire car ride. Lucifer pulled their hands apart when the car finally stopped next to the curb, and Castiel got out quickly, rounding the rear of the cab, and standing outside Lucifer's door. Half a minute later, the door opened and Lucifer stepped out, a grin on his face as he took Castiel into his arms once again.

"Did I tell you that you looked good? Because you do, Cas, you look fucking amazing.." Lucifer whispered the words into Castiel's ear, making him shiver and smile before pushing him away. Smiling at the younger man, Lucifer offered his hand and smiled wider when Castiel accepted it. The two of them walked into the apartment building and toward the elevator, stepping on with a number of people. Lucifer pressed the button marked five and pulled Castiel closer, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.

The elevator was filled with voices and laughter, and Castiel hummed quietly to himself, watching the numbers flash as they made their way up to the fifth floor. When the five flashed above the doors, Castiel braced himself for an awkward meeting, and chuckled lightly to himself. He felt Lucifer pull on his hand and he rubbed the back of his thumb reassuringly, while the doors slowly opened. Lucifer walked ahead of Castiel and pulled him out into the hall, before leading him to the right.

They walked down a narrow hallway and Castiel could feel himself sweating, and he wondered if Lucifer could too. Nervously, he flexed his fingers, and hand, against Lucifer's and sighed heavily. When the older man stopped in front of a door marked 102B, Castiel dropped his hand away from Lucifer's and slipped it into his coat pockets. He could hear Lucifer sigh as he leaned forward, ringing the doorbell three times, before shoving his own hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry, Cassie; she'll love you." Lucifer whispered, seconds before the door opened and a small, red haired woman appeared in front of them. She looked at Castiel, then to Lucifer and smiled, throwing the door open wider as she moved forward, her arms extended. Lucifer smiled back and wrapped his arms around Anna, holding her close as Castiel shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, staying back.

"Anna," Lucifer laughed softly as they pulled away and he held her out at arms length. She lifted her hands to touch Lucifer's face, her fingertips running over his stubble lightly, while Castiel shifted awkwardly to the side. He could feel jealousy boiling through his veins, but he tried to remain calm, and remind himself that she's Lucifer's sister. "I want you to meet my friend, Castiel." Lucifer motioned toward Castiel as he turned, his eyes softening the moment they met the younger man's.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Castiel spoke softly, smiling at Anna as he extended his hand, feeling her's slide into it. They shook slightly, before Anna dropped his hand and turned back to Lucifer. She pulled them both inside and Castiel took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. He turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched Anna pull Lucifer away.

"Great," he mumbled, throwing his hands up in the air, before turning around, searching the room until he found the liquor. Castiel made his way to the table and picked up a bottle of champagne, along with a glass, before making his way to a quiet corner. Dropping into a chair, away from everyone, Castiel opened the champagne and poured himself a glass, setting the bottle on the floor beside him. He downed the first glass, and quickly poured himself another, sipping on it as he watched Lucifer walk around the room with Anna.

Castiel was angry at Lucifer for not telling Anna that they were dating, but he wasn't about to leave, or say anything to ruin his fun. Instead, Castiel sat in the corner, nursing the bottle of champagne until it was almost empty and he was grinning stupidly at anyone, and everyone, that smiled at him. One bottle of champagne turned into one and a half, and soon Castiel found himself cradling a bottle of beer in his hand.

An hour later, Lucifer circled his way back to Castiel, and found that he was more than a little tipsy. Sighing, Lucifer knelt in front of the younger man, putting his hands on either side of his face. Castiel smiled at Lucifer and leaned forward, kissing him slowly until the older man pushed him away and chuckled. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Castiel nodded and allowed Lucifer to pull him to his feet, with his arms still wrapped around the older man's neck. Pulling Castiel to the door, Lucifer helped him put his coat on and waved goodbye to Anna, before leaving and heading down the hall with Castiel. When they got to the elevator, Lucifer pushed the down button and leaned the younger man against the wall, narrowing his eyes. He knew that they were both more than a little tipsy, but Castiel was more drunk than Lucifer was, and he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"You didn't…" Castiel started, slurring his words a bit before laughing, patting Lucifer's cheek gently. "Didn't tell Anna that we were fucking," he muttered quietly, leaning forward to press his lips against Lucifer's ear. He breathed against it, and closed his eyes, snaking his arms around Lucifer's neck, pulling their bodies closer. "Are you ashamed of me?" Castiel whispered, threading his fingers through Lucifer's hair as he bit his earlobe gently, listening to him yelp.

"I'm not ashamed, Cas," Lucifer started as he gripped Castiel's hips, keeping him steady, "and I did tell her, but you were off in the corner drinking. If you had just waited and come with me, you would have heard me tell her." He growled the words out, and pulled Castiel inside the elevator once the doors were open. Pushing the lobby button, Lucifer sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling Castiel's body pressing against his own.

"You owe me, Luci…" Castiel's words were staggered slightly, but Lucifer caught them and laughed, turning to look at Castiel. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand, brushing his fingers through the younger man's hair slowly. He wanted to say no to Castiel; wanted to wait until he was sober - until they were both sober - but he couldn't, not with the way Castiel was looking at him.

"Maybe when we've gotten some coffee into you, yeah?" Lucifer laughed as he brought his hand down, brushing the heel of it against Castiel's jaw. He listened to the younger man moan and watched as his blue eyes disappeared behind his lids, sighing softly. "Then I'll fuck you, let you fuck me," he whispered, leaning in to bite the top of Castiel's ear, "or anything else you could possibly want."

"Will you fuck me, Lucifer.." Castiel whimpered quietly, winding his hands around Lucifer's back, shoving them into his pockets. He could hear Lucifer groan and he smiled lazily, opening his eyes to look at the older man. "Want you to fuck me, Luci…" he whispered, leaning in to graze his teeth against Lucifer's earlobe, "want you to fuck me real hard.."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Cas!" Lucifer panted as he pulled away, just in time to see the elevator doors open, revealing a few people standing out in the lobby. Blushing, he pulled Castiel out of the elevator and into the lobby, before pushing him against a wall next to the door. "I will fuck you when we get home, okay? But you need to stop being so fucking aggressive. We're in public, Castiel, you can't go grabbing me and demanding that I fuck you whenever you feel the urge.." Lucifer leaned in, brushing his lips against Castiel's slowly, whispering against them. "Because I cannot fuck you in public, or we'll both get arrested."

Castiel whined at Lucifer's words and pouted slightly, lifting both his hands to the older man's hair. He worked his fingers through it slowly, tugging it gently and watching Lucifer tilt his head back, and listening to him moan. Just then, standing there in the foyer of Anna's apartment building, Castiel got an idea and he smiled. Dropping his hands, he took one of Lucifer's and laced their fingers together.

"Come on," he muttered, leading Lucifer out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Castiel stood there for a moment, looking up and down the street before pulling Lucifer down the side walk, before making a left into an alley. "I used to come to a… um, an arcade here when I was a kid…" Castiel mumbled the words quietly as he pulled Lucifer along, making a right and heading behind some buildings. Neither of them spoke another word until Castiel brought them, eventually, to the back of an old building. "Here it is."

"What are we doing here?" Lucifer groaned as he dropped Castiel's hand and watched him work on unlocking the door. It was freezing outside, and he was half drunk and all he wanted to do was go home and fuck Castiel. Instead, they were standing outside, in freezing weather, attempting to break into an old arcade. Lucifer wanted to tell Castiel to give up, that it was no use, but his thoughts were interrupted by Castiel's laughter.

"The lock's old, so the door's open now.." Castiel tossed the lock onto the ground and opened the door, turning to look at Lucifer, grinning. Sighing, Lucifer rolled his eyes and followed Castiel into the empty building, shutting the door behind them. Despite the temperature outside, it was slightly warmer inside, and Lucifer welcomed it, looking around the place.

Pinball machines and video games surrounded them, and it took Lucifer back to when he was a kid, when he spent hours in the arcade. A smile took over his lips as he walked around, heading in the opposite direction that Castiel went in, before stopping at a machine. He leaned in closely and saw that it was a Pac Man pinball machine and he grinned, turning to yell at Castiel.

"Come here, I found an awesome pinball!" He watched as Castiel turned his head, as well as his body, and started toward him. As he walked, Castiel licked his lips and pulled his jacket off, laying it on one of the machines. He came up behind Lucifer and wrapped his arms around his waist, eying the machine in front of them. "I used to play this exact game when I was a kid… Brings back memories." Lucifer sighed and put his hands on top of Castiel's, rubbing their thumbs together slowly.

"I remember playing this machine on my eighteenth birthday, 'til the owner told me I had to leave… cause I started smoking in here," Castiel laughed and pressed his face against Lucifer's shoulder. "Hey, Luci," he whispered, leaning up to kiss Lucifer's neck softly, listening to him purr. Smiling, Castiel nipped at his skin and slid his hands down, running them over the front of Lucifer's slacks.

"Wh-what, Cas?" Lucifer tipped his head back, resting it against Castiel's shoulder as he reached out, gripping the sides of the machine. He could feel the younger man's breath hitting his skin and it sent shivers down his spine, making him buck his hips forward. Closing his eyes, Lucifer swallowed hard and focused on Castiel's hands on the front of his slacks; how his fingers moved slowly against his already half-hard cock.

"Want you to fuck me, Lucifer…" Castiel's voice was quiet as he bit along Lucifer's neck slowly while he worked on undoing the oldest's slacks. "Want you to bend me over this pinball machine, and fuck me.. Get mad at me, pin me down against it and slam your cock into me, Luci.." He whimpered the last words and pressed himself against Lucifer's ass roughly, listening to him moan out. Smiling, Castiel finally unbuttoned Lucifer's slacks and pulled the zipper down, before sliding a hand in and pressing it against his boxers.

"Fuck, Castiel.." Lucifer moaned the words out, almost breathlessly, as he bucked his hips forward and into Castiel's hand. He was growing hot in his jacket and shirt, and he wanted Castiel to take them off, to take off everything, and touch him, but he refrained from asking. Swallowing hard, he lifted a hand and slid it along Castiel's, pushing his palm against the front of his boxers roughly, moaning out at the pressure. "I don't have any - fuck - c-condoms.." As he spoke, Lucifer could hear Castiel laughing, and could feel the noise vibrating against his neck, and he moaned louder than before.

"I brought some, just in case," Castiel mumbled as he stepped away and turned Lucifer around, moving both hands to his slacks again. He hooked two fingers into the belt loops and began pulling them down slowly, sinking to his feet the further down they went. Without any warning, Castiel leaned forward and licked the underside of Lucifer's cock through his boxers, while raking his nails up and down the eldest's legs.

"Fucking hell, Castiel…" Lucifer threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair and leaned back against the pinball machine, thrusting his hips forward. Swallowing hard, Lucifer could feel Castiel's mouth move to the inside of his thigh and he tried to pull his head back, tugging on his hair roughly. "Cas, please," he whimpered, unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand as he pulled Castiel's mouth back onto his cock. The second the youngest's tongue touched his shaft - even through his boxers - Lucifer leaned forward, doubling over until his face was buried in Castiel's hair.

"Suck my fucking cock," he growled against the jet black hair, panting heavily against it as he felt Castiel's tongue tracing the underside of his cock. Swallowing thickly, he gripped the youngest's hair tightly and pulled his head back, opening his eyes to watch as Castiel's blinked open; bright, lust-blown blue eyes staring up at him. "Open your mouth and suck my cock, Cas.." Lucifer almost purred the words out as he pushed his boxers down with his free hand, smiling softly at Castiel. When his boxers were around his knees, Lucifer eased up on Castiel's hair and allowed him to drop his head forward.

Gripping the base of his cock, Lucifer ran the head along Castiel's lips slowly, bunching his hair between his fingers. He could hear the youngest moan and the sound sent a shiver down his spine, his thumb running down the back of Castiel's neck slowly. "Open your mouth," Lucifer commanded in a soft voice, feeling Castiel's lips part around the head of his cock. "That's it, Cas," he moaned in satisfaction, as he pulled the youngest's head forward, until he his warm, wet lips brush against the head of his shaft.

Castiel opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could, lapping his tongue against the underside of Lucifer's cock, feeling him shudder. Humming quietly, he closed his eyes and slid his mouth further onto the eldest's shaft, taking most of him into his mouth. The moment Lucifer's cock hit the back of his throat, Castiel moaned louder and gripped his thighs tightly, digging his fingertips into Lucifer's flesh. Panting, Lucifer straightened up and threw his head back, moaning loudly as he rubbed Castiel's scalp, barely moving his hips forward.

"Want me to fuck you, Castiel?" Lucifer moaned out, rolling his head from side to side, before dropping his chin toward his chest. He looked down, watching his cock appear, right before disappearing, again, between Castiel's lips. The sight alone made Lucifer want to come, and he moved his hips forward slowly, barely fucking Castiel's mouth. Castiel answered Lucifer's question by moaning around his shaft, before pulling off and taking just the head in his mouth. He lapped his tongue against the sensitive skin and opened his eyes, looking up at Lucifer.

"Oh… fuck." Swallowing hard, Lucifer grabbed Castiel's shoulders and pulled his mouth off, pushing him down. The moment Castiel's mouth was lowered, he lapped his tongue against Lucifer's balls, listening to him groan loudly at the touch. Smiling, Castiel barely traced the tip of his tongue against Lucifer's skin, taking in every shaky breath, and every whimper. He brushed his nose against the base of Lucifer's cock while his tongue worked on his balls, one hand sliding up and down his leg slowly.

"Lucifer," Castiel mumbled against the base of his cock, his tongue sliding against it now, "will you fuck me now?" He barely whimpered the words out, feeling Lucifer's hand tangle in his hair and pull it roughly. Pulling away, Castiel bit his bottom lip roughly and scrambled to his feet, kissing Lucifer slowly as he worked on undoing his slacks.

Lucifer growled into the kiss and cupped the back of Castiel's head as he parted his lips and lapped his tongue against the younger man's. Sighing, Castiel opened his own lips and leaned against Lucifer, getting his slacks undone before pushing them down and around his shins. As they kissed, Castiel whimpered against Lucifer's lips and occasionally sucked on his tongue, gaining a low moan from the older man. Pulling away, he kissed Lucifer's jaw slowly and pushed his shirt back, running a hand along his spine slowly.

"Gonna fuck me hard, Luci?" Castiel whispered as he dropped his lips, kissing along Lucifer's shoulder, listening to him moan out a quiet yesin his ear. Smirking, Castiel pushed his boxers down, letting them fall around his knees. "You gonna make me scream your name, huh?" Castiel kissed down Lucifer's chest as he bent down, rummaging around in his pocket before he pulled out a condom wrapper. He moved his lips back to Lucifer's before he could answer, pressing his palm against the eldest's jaw.

Lucifer grabbed Castiel's hips and turned him around, shoving him back against the pinball machine. He bit his lips gently and pulled away, taking the condom and tearing the wrapper open. As he pulled the condom out, Lucifer backed up and turned Castiel around, so that he was facing the machine, and pushed him down on the top. The younger man moaned and spread his legs as far as the would go, gripping either side of the pinball machine, shivering in anticipation.

Castiel could hear Lucifer behind him, moaning and breathing heavy, and he swallowed hard, shutting his eyes as he pressed his chest tightly against the machine underneath him. He could feel the cool glass underneath his chest and it calmed him down a bit, but his legs were still shaking. As he lay there, sprawled out and ready for Lucifer, Castiel could hear a noisy sucking sound and he opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder. He saw Lucifer suck three fingers into his mouth, with a grin on his face, and Castiel moaned - at both the sound and the sight.

"You ready, Castiel?" Lucifer whispered when he pulled the fingers from his mouth and pressed two of them against Castiel's entrance. When he pressed two fingers in, he could feel Castiel's muscles relax slightly, before clenching again and he moaned, leaning in to bite the youngest's ear. Slowly inching his fingers into Castiel, Lucifer could feel his body trembling and he smiled, nibbling on the top of his ear gently.

"F-fu-fuck, Lucifer…" Castiel's breathing caught in his throat and he made a small squeaking noise before coughing. None of this stopped Lucifer from pushing his fingers in further, until they were in to the very last knuckle. He separated them slowly, pulling them out as he did, before closing them and pushing them back in. Lucifer paid attention to every sharp intake of breath; to every whimper, moan, and groan that escaped Castiel's throat, and he sank his teeth deeper into the younger man's skin, hearing him cry out.

Pressing his forehead against Castiel's shoulder, Lucifer pulled his fingers out and added the third, listening to the youngest moan and whimper. With his free hand, Lucifer rubbed Castiel's side slowly, hushing him as his fingers slid further into him. When they were all the way in, Lucifer began separating them, listening to Castiel's moans as they grew louder, bouncing off the walls and echoing in the small space.

"Lucifer, please fuck me," Castiel whimpered as he pushed his hips back against Lucifer's hand, a loud, long whimper escaping his throat. With a grin, Lucifer pulled his fingers out and spit on the palm of his hand, rubbing the saliva on his cock before pressing the head against Castiel's entrance. Gritting his teeth, Lucifer gripped the base of his cock as he pushed into Castiel slowly, their moans mixing together and playing back once they bounced off the walls.

"Fucking—-hell, Cas.. You're so goddamntight.." Lucifer groaned the words through barred teeth and thrust his hips forward a bit, sending a few more inches of his cock into Castiel. The younger man moaned loudly, and Lucifer moved a hand, wrapping it around his shoulder, fingers splaying against his collarbone. He sank his fingernails into Castiel's skin as he drove the last few inches of his cock inside of him, moaning at the tight heat.

Leaning over, Lucifer pressed his hips against Castiel's ass as tightly as possible, and rotated his hips slowly, listening to the younger man moan his name out. He grinned and pulled out half way, sliding a hand between Castiel and the machine, running his fingers along the head of his cock. In the same moment he ran his fingertips over Castiel's pre-come covered cock, Lucifer shoved his hips forward, slamming into him.

"Want me to fuck you harder?" Lucifer leaned forward, pressing his lips against Castiel's and moaned softly. The sound sent Castiel into a fit of moaning, and his legs trembled harder than before underneath his and Lucifer's weight. Whimpering, he nodded slowly and slid his hands up the side of the machine, gripping it tighter than before. "Say it, Cas.." Lucifer whispered as he pulled away and arched his back, gripping Castiel's shoulder tightly.

"Fuck m-me harder, Luci—f-fer.." Castiel whimpered the words out as he pushed back against Lucifer's cock, grinding his teeth down on his bottom lip. Smirking, Lucifer pulled out, until just the head of his cock remained inside of Castiel, before slamming into him harder than before. They both moaned out - Castiel louder than Lucifer - and their noises faded into small whimpers and grunts, most of the latter coming from Lucifer.

As he thrust in and out of Castiel, Lucifer could feel his muscles relax, before tightening again each time he tried pulling out. Swallowing hard, he gave a few, quick thrusts inside Castiel, before pressing his forehead against the middle of his back. Panting heavily, he wrapped one hand around Castiel's throat gently, straightening him out on the machine, while the other wrapped tightly around his hip. Lucifer knew he was getting close; his legs shook, as well as his arms and hands, and he had a tightening in his lower abdomen.

"Gonna fucking…" Lucifer groaned through his teeth, biting Castiel's shirt and nearly tearing a hole in it as his orgasm quickly approached. With one last thrust, Lucifer came and moaned Castiel's name out, gripping his hip tighter. "Fuck, Cas…" he whimpered out as his hips jerked forward, his orgasm slowly subsiding. The second his hips stopped moving, Lucifer dropped both of his hands to Castiel's hips and pulled him up and against his chest.

"Want you to come for me," he panted against Castiel's ear as he reached around, grabbing the base of his cock and stroking it slowly. "Come all over my hand, Castiel - like a good boy," Lucifer purred in his, stroking his cock a bit harder and faster, listening to Castiel's moans. He smiled and turned his head, biting Castiel's neck hard enough to bruise, before sucking on the mark. The younger man's moans grew louder, until they filled the building, and Lucifer could feel his body vibrating from them.

"Gonna—oh, fuck, Lucifer."Castiel cried out as he jerked his hips forward, fucking Lucifer's hand and coming, hard. He cried Lucifer's name out over and over, his body trembling in the eldest's arms until his orgasm passed. Panting, he turned his head and nuzzled his face against Lucifer's, sighing happily. When the eldest pulled away, Castiel fell onto the machine with a grunt, and Lucifer chuckled lightly.

"You still mad at me?" Lucifer mumbled as he pulled the condom off, and threw it to the ground before pulling his boxers and slacks up. He watched as Castiel turned around, barely making out his flushed face in the dim light coming through the windows. Smirking, Lucifer leaned forward and kissed Castiel's lips, biting them gently and making him moan. When he pulled away, Lucifer chuckled again and buttoned his shirt up, before leaning down to pull Castiel's pants up.

"A little bit," Castiel mumbled as he buttoned his shirt, watching as Lucifer worked on redoing his slacks. Sighing, Castiel pressed a kiss to Lucifer's hair and smiled, pushing the last button into place before wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck. "But I love you, either way." The eldest smiled to the comment after he had Castiel's slacks zipped and buttoned, looking up.

"I'm glad you still love me, even though I was an ass.." Lucifer sighed and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, inadvertently wiping his hand on the back of his shirt. "Oh shit, I might have just ruined your shirt…" The two of them laughed and Castiel shook his head, kissing Lucifer's jaw before pulling away and grabbing his jacket.

"Let's go home, please?" He asked as he shrugged into his jacket, buttoning it up as he watched Lucifer pull his own coat on. Castiel bit his lip and waited for Lucifer to turn around, his hand extended for the eldest to take. Smiling, Lucifer gladly took Castiel's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked out of the building, and back the way they came.


End file.
